Prettier You
by hb66percy
Summary: When Callie, a new half-blood, comes to camp things get a little juicy. Like Annabeth, she is a daughter of Athena, and soon Callie starts to develop feelings for Percy. Who will he choose? First Story! be nice! Review!
1. Raining Cars

My eyes fluttered open as the car rumbled down the road, and as I sat up my messy blonde hair tickled my nose and made me sneeze. My dad looked over his shoulder and smiled at me "Callie, good you're awake. We're almost there." I sat all the way up and put my hair back in a ponytail and straightened my shirt so it was positioned correctly to fit the curve of my body. I tried to get my head on straight; figure out where we were going, and why I felt like a car had hit me. My mind reversed trying to go through what happened before I had fallen asleep, I suddenly remembered. I was going to some camp, Camp Half Blood I think, and I HAD gotten hit by a car. Not the whole stupid biker goes in front of car, car hits biker thing, but a car had been thrown at me by some ugly, bladeless, winged bat like thing! My dad called it a Fury, but I think it should be called a "butt-wade" after what it did to me.

I looked down at my legs, as tattered and scared as they were my eyes calmly and slowly made their way down my right leg tell they hit a deep gash. The gash was about a foot long running from my knee to the bottom of my calf. I sighed in disbelief now knowing that everything that I remembered was true, and that I was really going to have to go to this camp with out my daddy, the only person on earth that I loved.

I soon started to stare out of the window looking at the landscape roll past as the car drove by. Hay, hay, and more hay. I felt like we were in stinkin' Iowa or something. We came upon a group of cows eating, and as I looked at them, one in the middle seemed to be acting strange. It was bigger, and had long horns, unlike the others. It seemed to be huffing and puffing about something, but I let it escape my mind, thinking it was probably some hormonal cow getting tired of lugging around some fat baby cow or something like that. My eyes focused on the glass after a while and I was soon staring at my reflection, my dirty blonde hair bounced and tossed over my shoulder as the car rolled along. My grayish green eyes looked soft and tired, and the millions of freckles on my cheeks looked as if they had been sprinkled HEAVILY on my face. My eyes refocused on the landscape outside the car and a hill with a single pine tree on the top of it came into view. As we pulled up to it, the car jolted to a stop. "Okay buddy we're here, lets get you up that hill and into your cabin."

"Daddy I'm not leaving you, what will you do with out me?"

"Ah Callie I'll be fine all that I worry about is your safety, so lets hurry up and get you into that camp!"

"Fine." I said puffing and angrily getting out of the car, I grabbed my bags from my dad and hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm gunna miss you daddy" I said as a tear came to my eye.

"I'll miss you too squirt I just want you to-"

"Dad watch out!" I screamed, he turned just as the impact of the thrown object struck us both, I tried to get up but the weight was to much, I started to drift off, I heard distant voices getting closer and closer, then it all went black…


	2. Clumsy much?

My eyes tried to open, but even the little task of opening my eyes was too much to bear. Slowly energy re-entered my body and my eyes crusted with tears, and stupid 'eye boogers' managed to open. As I tried to take in my surroundings I was a tad confused. I saw people lying down rapped in bandages, and screaming in pain. My awakening caught the attention of a girl about my age, sitting at the side of my bed. She had beautiful blonde hair, and bold gray eyes almost like mine, "Good, you're awake. We thought we lost you" She said smiling, I tried to smile back, but even that was hard to do.

'"Were am I? Who are you?" I croaked

"Well I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and you're in the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood, man you're lucky to be alive."

"What happened?" I asked

"A Minotaur threw a car at you, and you and your father got stuck underneath it. You've been unconscious for a week."

"Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh! Again with the stupid cars? And are you freakin' kidding me right now? I knew that wasn't a hormonal cow! Ugh! Stupid, stupid, Stupid! "

"Whoa slow down there, what are you talking about 'again with the cars' and 'hormonal cows'? …What?" Annabeth said laughing lightly and easing me back down into a laying position, since I had practically stood up on my bed.

"A Fury threw a car at me the day before I came to camp, and on my way here I saw a fat cow, thinking it was just a hormonal cow, but now it's not a cow, and now it's a Minotaur? ...And Oh my gosh! Where's my dad?" I shot back up; my mind was racing, I placed my feet on the ground and started to stand up, but Annabeth stopped me and laid me back in bed, soothing me and making me relax.

"Slow down sister, your dads fine he left two days ago saying he loved you and knows you will have a great time, he said he had to go work or something? Don't remember, sorry. And you're fine now, take deep breaths, I'll be right back." She said getting up and going to the far end of the building. Soon she was back with a bottle of some sort, "here drink this, it will make you feel better. We need to get you to a cabin so someone else can take your bed that actually needs it now." I drank the whole bottle in one graceful _gulp_ and soon was feeling better than ever.

As we walked outside, the camp was beautiful. Green rolling hills, beautiful cute little cabins nestled in the corner, and the bluest sky I have ever seen. But the best part of all was it was by the ocean. The smell of salt water filled my nose and I couldn't help but smile to myself _I think I'm actually gunna like it here!_ I squealed in my brain. As we started to walk down a hill toward the cute little cabins, I must have still been a little dizzy OR I might have just been myself, (according to my dad and all my friends I'm the clumsiest person they know!) I lost my footing and started to tumble down the hill head over heels. I kept trying to get up, but I couldn't seem to do it, as I kept gaining speed I got dizzier and dizzier. I heard Annabeth yelling and chasing after me, but I guess I was going pretty fast cause she couldn't seem to catch up to my limp rag doll body. I was pretty sure I would never stop, when all of a sudden something soft and warm caught me in its…arms? I looked up and saw I was in the arms of the most attractive guy I had ever seen. He had slick black hair and piercing green eyes like the ocean. He set me down on the ground and knelt down next to me," Are you all right? You took a pretty hard fall," He said. His voice was soothing and gentle.

"Uh no, I'm mean yes! I mean hiii…." I managed to say smiling like an idiot. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! What are you saying girl?_ I thought, he laughed; his laugh was the cutest laugh I had ever heard.

"Well okay, you sure your okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for stopping me" I said, and then smiled, he smiled back, _whoa he has white teeth_, I wanted to just stay there with him, but then Annabeth ran up behind us painting like a dog. She plopped down next to me and sat there for a second, I looked at her, she was seriously beautiful, she caught me looking at her, gave me a funny look, then look at the hottie sitting next to me,

"Percy! I thought it was you that caught her! Percy this is Callie, Callie this is Percy, my boyfriend" She said, my heart did a little 360…boyfriend? I guess that makes sense since they were both beautiful, but I was starting to believe in love at first sight, and wanted this guy named Percy badly. I got up slowly and regained whatever balance I had.

"Nice to meet you Percy, um Annabeth can you show me were my cabin is? I would like to get unpacked"

"Um sure, oh my gosh you heads bleeding Callie!" She gasped "Come on all take you to the infirmary and-"

"No I'll take her, you need your rest you haven't slept in three days because you've been looking after her. I'll take her to the infirmary, and to her cabin while you get some rest okay?" Percy said smiling at Annabeth, she blushed, and even though he wasn't smiling at me I blushed too. _Annabeth is a lucky girl_ I thought. She nodded Percy got up and pulled Annabeth up with him, he pulled her close and kissed her on the lips, slowly and gently, like a real man should. As I watched my insides started to hurt, and my emotions started to bubble. I just met these two but I could help but feel one emotion.

Jealousy.

They unlocked their lips and looked into each others eyes for a couple seconds, then they stepped away from each other still looking into one another's eyes, and still holding hands, Percy kissed her hand then turned around to face me and gestured toward the big house. As we walked up the hill together, I couldn't help but feel jealous, I couldn't help but feel…

Lonely.

**Okay so I know this chapter was really bad but I needed to get the story going! Tell me what you think! Please review thanks ;) Remember this is my first story so cut me some slack I'm still learning! Thanks!**


	3. New Beginnings

We walked side by side in silence to the infirmary. I kept sneaking glances at Percy, trying to take him all in. He was tall, and muscular, but not so much that he was bulging out. Tan in a way, but as he walked and he's shirt moved, I could see he had a farmer's tan. He had messy black hair, which was matted to his forehead with sweat, which I can understand because it was stinking hot! A nice smile, and of course his eyes. Oh his eyes were beautiful. The different blues and greens danced as the sun hit them at different angles. I got to admit, he was something. "Sooooo, um who do you belong to?" I said. Percy rose and eyebrow and gave me a funny look. " I mean, like who's you parent, that's a God?"

"Oh" he said and smirked, "Poseidon, God of the sea."

"Oh. My. Gosh! Are you serious? The God of the Sea, water, earthquakes, and horses, son of Kronos and Rhea, the brother of Zeus and Hades, and one of the most powerful Gods there is!"

"uhhh yeah, I guess?" he laughed. " I guess you know a lot about Gods, don't you?"

"Sorry, …I like to read" I blushed, and turned my face away from him, _Way to go idiot! Now he thinks you a nerd!_

He laughed again, and then smiled. He turned me toward him " That's good. All amazing girls read. " He looked at my forehead and frowned. Ripping off some of his sleeve, he pressed it against my head. " Your head's still bleeding, here hold this, and lets hurry up."

"Thanks." I smiled back, and we started walking again towards the infirmary. Once in the infirmary, they bandaged me up, gave me some water to drink, and soon I was good as new. We walked back down the hill, and I started to feel woozy again. "Uh Percy, I don't feel to good" I stumbled, and lost my balance. Two arms caught me swiftly, and pulled me close.

"Careful now, we don't need you going back to the infirmary, you were just there." He turned me around and looked me up and down. I felt a little uncomfortable with this examination, especially with how close he was.

"Percy" I croaked, " What are you doing?"

"Your shaking Callie, I'm afraid if I let go you're going to go rolling down this hill, just like when I meet you."

"No, no I'm fine just let me go, I'm good" He released my shoulders slowly. I took one step, and gracefully fell to my face, in an epic face-plant. "Oww" I groaned, "Well that one hurt" I said turning to my back and closing my eyes embarrassed I'd just done that in front of Percy.

He started laughing again; he bent down holding his stomach he was laughing so hard. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, giving him a nasty look, and he just smiled back. Swiftly he came over to me and picked me up, spinning me around, he magically got me on his back so that he was giving me a piggyback ride.

"Here hold on tight, Miss. Clumsy. I think you have fallen enough today." He said, and I didn't object. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I listened to his rhythmic footsteps, and he's soft breathing, and slowly I dozed off. When I woke up, we were outside a cabin buzzing with activity and kids running in and out to get swimsuits, books, fishing-poles, swords, candy, and Gods know what else. "Where here" He said, and gently dropped me to my feet.

"What cabin is this?"

"The Hermes cabin, this is where all the newcomers go, when they haven't been claimed by their God parent yet. Hopefully you won't be here long, but the Hermes kids are always very welcoming, and will help you get settled in." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Percy, I really appreciate all your kindness you have shown towards me today, you're very sweet." I blushed and turned away,

"You're welcome, I'll come back here later today and get you for dinner, so you have someone to walk with okay?"

" Okay!" I said. He laughed, waved, and walked away. I turned towards the cabin, and the leader of the Cabin, Hannah, helped me get all settled in, and get my own bunk. As I lay in my bunk I couldn't help but smile to myself. _This is going to be a VERY interesting summer._ I thought. _Maybe I won't be lonely for long…_


End file.
